Porque era él
by Mad-Shizuya8059
Summary: No importaba nada más, porque era él... Los pensamientos y sentires de Yuuki Natsuno durante el tiempo en que le fue arrebatada la persona más importante para él.
1. Primero

POR QUE ERA ÉL

By: Lavi*

**Conjunto de cinco drabbles**

**

* * *

**

_Weeno~_

_Pues eso, no podía sacarme esto de la cabeza luego de ver los primeros capis de la serie. Son cinco pequeños capitulos de no más de 500 palabras, aunque el último no estoy segura si tiene más xD. Están basados desde el final del capítulo 5 y hasta el capítulo 13. En pequeñas escenas donde aparece Yuuki Natsuno. Y está escrito buscando reflejar los sentimientos de éste, desde mi punto de vista._

_Shiki no es un Anime/Manga de mi propiedad, pertenece a Fuyumi Ono y sus respectivos colaboradores, yo sólo uso sus personajes para divertirme sin recibir nada a cambio. Sin fines de lucro._

_Sin más..._

* * *

**Primero**

____Natsuno__

Fue el susurro que escuchó mientras permanecía en duermevela en su habitación.

Había pasado todo el día y gran parte de la noche en un estado de irrealidad. A duras penas asimilando los sucesos en los últimos días. Maldiciéndose por no haber actuado antes, por haberse ido.

Y cuando su cuerpo parecía simplemente ya no soportarlo más, se había vuelto a casa. Aoi aún llorando desconsolada, Tamotsu sujetándola mientras intentaba ser firme, sin lograrlo.

Cuando se despidió de sus padres, se había rehusado a que abrieran nuevamente el féretro para despedirlo,

_Ese que está ahí no es Tohru-chan_ Había asegurado antes de salir de la habitación. Los llantos de su madre siguiéndolo hasta el jardín y resonando en sus oídos hasta que cruzó el umbral de la puerta de su hogar.

Su madre le brindó una mirada que no requería de más palabras, y se permitió recibir un cariñoso apretón de hombros de su padre antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Y allí, en su cama, tratando de no dejarse vencer por el cansancio, recordó cada instante al lado de su amigo, de su hermano, de la única persona amada en ese pueblo rodeado por la muerte. Sí, Tohru no era el frio cuerpo en el ataúd, era el cálido abrazo amistoso, era las bromas en voz baja a su oído, era la dulce sonrisa que podía iluminar hasta el día más oscuro, era aquella mirada de cariño antes de dormir. Tohru-chan era, ahora, todos y cada uno de sus valiosos recuerdos.

Y por eso mismo se negaba a dormir. Se rehusaba a dejar pasar un minuto más. Soportaría el agotamiento y esperaría a que apareciera. Porque estaba seguro que vendría y entonces sería de él y se encargaría de hacerle pagar el dolor que ahora no sólo él sufría.

Y espero hasta entrada la noche, espero casi hasta el amanecer, pero _ella _no vino.

* * *

_Continúa..._

* * *

Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer.


	2. Segundo

PORQUE ERA ÉL

By: Lavi*

**Conjunto de cinco drabbles

* * *

**_Woaah! En realidad no esperaba dos coment's jeje. Bueno, muchas gracias por ellos **SuperflatPanda** y **Kuroko du Lioncourt. **Me emociona saber que les ha gustado y, sobre todo, que hay personas que aman esta pareja como yo. Si, es verdad, debemos aumentar la cantidad de lectores y fics en cuanto a la pareja Tohru/Natsuno. En fin, aquí les dejo el segundo drabble, espero que les guste, aunque, por supuesto, los mejores son los últimos tres xD. **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!

* * *

**_

**Segundo**

Se volvió su objetivo.

No volvió a verla desde aquella noche en casa de su mejor amigo. Pero podía jurar a quien fuera que Shimizu estaba por allí, acechando. Así que se propuso atraparla. Vengarse.

La venganza era lo único que restaba. Con ella en mente estuvo por todo aquel tiempo, hasta que los encontró. Al igual que él sospechaban de Kanemasa. Sospechaban de los _okiagari*._

Natsuno casi pudo sentir el placer al profanar la tumba. Casi rio a carcajadas cuando la pala tocó el féretro bajo tierra haciendo un ruido sordo. Casi pudo llorar de felicidad al imaginarse el putrefacto cuerpo de la muchacha bajo sus pies. Porque la odiaba. Porque le había quitado lo único valioso para él.

Sin embargo no rio, ni lloró. Y todo aquello se convirtió en furia. En odio en su mas puro estado cuando al levantar la tapa no había nada.

Ella no estaba y por lo tanto eso confirmaba la leyenda.

Eso confirmaba que al final de cuentas sí había sido Shimizu quien le quitó a Tohru.

Escuchó a Kaori jadear de sorpresa y entonces supo que habían cometido un grave error.

Se habían convertido en sus nuevas presas.

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar n-n_


	3. Tercero

POR QUE ERA ÉL

By: Lavi*

**Conjunto de cinco drabbles

* * *

**

_Weeno~ Pues! Cuatro coment's! yupi~ Gracias esta ves a** minorin-sempai** y a **naokkix **por sus comentarios. Jajaja y obvio, espero que más personas lo hayan leido. **Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!** Aquí estamos con el Tercero de estos cinco Drabbles. Me entusiasma saber que en verdad hay gente que lee fics de Shiki! Animo! Hay que hacer crecer el número de trabajos en esta serie, esta pareja tiene mucho que dar! Sin más rodeeos..._

_Me disculpo por cualquier posible error aquí y abajo y les recuerdo que** Shiki **pertecene a **Fuyumi Ono** y **sus respectivos colaboradores** y esto es **sin fin de lucro**._

* * *

**Tercero**

__Natsuno__

Cada noche. Cada desvelo, cada sueño, cada instante. No podía dejar de escuchar su voz.

Aquel suave susurro que venía arrastrado por el viento. Que desaparecía tan pronto llegaba para convertirse en una monótona rutina de la cual no estaba seguro querer escapar.

A cada instante que pasaba su anhelo de apretar el fino y frágil cuello de la chica entre sus dedos, hasta quebrarlo, se hacía más fuerte. Deseó que apareciera antes su ventana, pero ella parecía haberse desvanecido en la nada.

Pero sucedió. No sólo lo tenían en la mira, sino que por fin se decidieron a venir a por él.

Por supuesto, no se dejaría cazar tan fácilmente, claro que no. Daría pelea, la encontraría y acabaría con ella. Por Tohru-chan, sólo por él.

Y aguardó en silencio. Mirando la ventana fijamente, esperando, con aquella herramienta en sus manos dispuesto a defenderse. Aquella misma que resbaló de entre sus dedos cual agua para estrellarse inerte contra el suelo. Al igual que todo su raciocinio.

__Natsuno_ _

Anhelado susurro que ya no parecía efímero. La voz que ya no era parte de su resquebrajado corazón que forjaba ilusiones para no caer presa de la desesperanza.

No, una firme voz que llevaba deseando escuchar desde el mismo instante en que los amados labios se cerraron para siempre.

__Natsuno__

"_No digas mi nombre"._ Sus temblorosas manos corriendo las protecciones, dejando al descubierto el fino cristal que resguardaba su vida. "_No debo abrir_" Gritaba su mente ante una muerte segura. Pero sus dedos obedecieron a su alocado corazón corriendo el pestillo, abriendo la ventana, anhelando con cada célula de su cuerpo algo que ni siquiera él conocía.

Y allí estaba él, Tohru-chan. Tirando de su mano para sacarle de la habitación. Con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas sin derramar; dejando ver su alma desnuda aún cuando se cubría cuanto podía con sus manos para evitarlo.

Pero en un instante todo había pasado. Se resistió y Tohru se había ido. Natsuno, con el corazón a punto de explotar y el terror bañando su ser en una fiera batalla de dos frentes. Miedo a morir o miedo a perderlo una vez más.

Y de nueva cuenta, su razón perdió la pelea. Se encontró a si mismo corriendo tras la huella de su amigo, corriendo desesperado tras el único trazo de esperanza.

* * *

_Continúa...

* * *

_Gracias, de nuevo, por leer y comentar! Nos leemos en el siguiente!


	4. Cuarto

POR QUE ERA ÉL

By: Lavi*

**Conjunto de cinco drabbles

* * *

**

_Weenoo~_

_Pues aquí vamos con el Cuarto! Ya sólo falta uno más. Aquí comienza a cobrar un poco mas de sentido el título del fic. _

_Agradezco enormemente a todos aquellos quienes leen. Me entusiasma descubrir que no sólo mis historias de Katekyo os gustan, sino también de otras series xD Por otro lado, es amorosamente amoroso (?) saber que muchas personas aman el Tohru/Natsuno de Shiki *-*. Bueno, gracias a **dotachin** por su comentario y por leer este y mis demás trabajos. De verdad, gracias por todos los coment´s que me has dejado, me han hecho enormemente feliz. Has inflado mi orgullo ¿Lo sabías? xD.  
_

_Por otro lado, **Mina-chan**, sobre tu cosplay, por supuesto que me gustaria ayudarte. **Mi correo**, por si tu o alguien más lo requiere es **bookman_**. Pueden agregarme todos aquellos que lo deseen. Si quieres, nos encontramos allí y hablamos con más calma del asunto. Agradezco mucho que te gusten mis trabajos. La verdad es que estos pequeños drabbles se escribieron solos y, aunque En el Futuro me esta costando un tanto de trabajo, ciertamente disfruto escribiendolos. Te invito a ti y a tods ls demás a seguir leyendo y comentando mis locuras. _

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_

_**Shiki** es propiedad de **Fuyumi Ono** y sus respectivos colaboradores. Esto es **sin** ningun **fin de lucro**. Sólo busca entretener a los lectores y hacerles pasar un buen rato._

* * *

**Cuarto**

Nunca cruzó por su mente. Jamás lo imaginó. O quizá sólo se negó a la posibilidad. Podían ser tantas cosas y a la vez nada. Pero al ver a Tohru-chan en su cama, en el féretro, supo que lo había perdido, que no existía más forma alguna de tenerlo de vuelta.

No él. Se dijo. Porque era tan blanco, tan puro. Tan especial. Y sin embargo allí estaba la verdad. Era uno de ellos. Un _Shiki. _Era igual que Shimizu y aún así no era como ella. Porque él era Tohru.

Y si era él, entonces ya no le importaba lo demás.

__Por que este pueblo, cada lugar, es un recuerdo a su lado__

Porque lo eligió por encima de todo en vida. Porque volvía a con él tras la muerte.

Por eso no importó cuando sus delicados pero firmes brazos sujetaron su cuerpo. Por eso no importó cuando todo por lo que había luchado desde su llegada a Sotoba se vislumbró perdido. Por eso no le importó, en lo más mínimo, cuando su carne fue perforada y su sangre inició el recorrido para abandonar su cuerpo.

Y en las penumbras de la semi inconsciencia, casi gritó de éxtasis al ver el horror pintado en las facciones desfiguradas de Shimizu. Que dulce era la venganza.

No importaba, el frio, el dolor, el hormigueo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo ante la falta de circulación o la completa oscuridad que lo absorbía todo poco a poco.

Porque estaba entre sus brazos, los cuales se tornaban cálidos a cada instante en que su propio cuerpo se enfriaba. Porque no respiraba y aun así podía sentir su aliento contra su cuello, la suavidad de sus cabellos. Porque ante las puertas de la inconsciencia eran sus dedos los que regalaban sutiles caricias a su rostro, en una muda disculpa.

Porque era Tohru-chan.

* * *

_**Continúa...**

* * *

_

_Este capítulo, por si alguien no entendió, esta ambientado en el capi número diez del anime. Es cuando Natsuno sale a buscar a Tohru y se encuentra con Shimizu y el otro tio que odio xD y bueno, ya saben, platican, lo van a morder, bla bla y aparece Tohru! Me brinqué las conversaciones porque no son importantes, después de todo: son los pensamientos de Natsuno x]_

_¡Y eso es todo por hoy! ¡Nos leemos el Lunes!_


	5. Quinto

POR QUE ERA ÉL

By: Lavi*

**Conjunto de cinco drabbles

* * *

**

_Weeno! Llegamos al último!_

_Os quiero agradecer por haber leido esta historia y por todos los comentarios que me habeis dejado y los que quizá dejen en el futuro. Realmente me hizo muy feliz saber que había más personas compartiendo mis gustos y mi amor por esta serie y esta pareja en particular. Espero hayan pasado un buen rato leyendo, que es para lo que uno trabaja, y que continuen siguiendo mis trabajos en el futuro! Os quiero mucho!_

_**Shiki** es propiedad de** Fuyumi Ono** y sus colaboradores. Esto es **sin fin de lucro.**_

_Disfruten y mis disculpas por cualquier posible error._

* * *

**Quinto**

Un día bastó para despedirse de ese mundo, una noche bastó para tener una firme resolución.

Anhelaba que accediera. Que pudieran tener la oportunidad de irse, de escapar. Natsuno no mentía. Su sangre era de Tohru. Él era de Tohru, lo había decidido así.

Y, sin embargo Tohru no quería escapar. Miedo, angustia, desesperación, ahogaban a su amigo en un abismo negro y rojo del que no podía escapar.

Maldijo su suerte, maldijo a Kanemasa, maldijo a los _Shiki_, maldijo a Shimizu y se maldijo a sí mismo.

_Tu no lo entiendes_

Oh, claro que lo entendía. Sólo su muerte los haría libres. Pero la libertad no existía. No más. No para ellos.

Y aún así, no tenía miedo.

Se entregó a él, dispuesto a dar hasta la última gota de su sangre por su preciada persona.

Oh, que agonizante era el frio que sentía con el pasar de los segundos, que dolorosa cada respiración, que desesperante el no ver la luz más.

No podía moverse, no podía ni siquiera pensar en escapar. Perdida la esperanza. Nunca jamás abandonaría Sotoba. Y aún con todo eso, qué feliz y en paz se sentía su alma.

Porque Tohru estaba muerto, pero qué vivo se sentía allí sentado a su lado. Porque sus manos eran frías pero quemaban allí donde tocaran.

Porque sus lagrimas eran como copos de nieve estrellándose contra su rostro, pero caldeaban su maltrecho corazón.

Porque no importaba recibir el abrazo de la muerte si era en sus labios.

Simplemente, porque era él. Porque era Tohru-chan.

_Natsuno_

Y con aquel efímero susurro, grabado a fuego en su alma, Yuuki Natsuno se abandonó a la inconsciencia de la muerte y saludó a la eternidad.

* * *

_Fin!_

_Gracias por haber leído y comentar!_


End file.
